1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for delivery control arrangement in a rotary piston compressor of the form comprising a housing which is composed of a shell and two parallel side parts and has an outlet duct and at least one lateral inlet duct, and a piston which is mounted on an eccentric of an eccentric shaft, and which, in rotation, defines with the inner surface of the shell working chambers which are variable in volume and which, with its circumferential edges, or with axial seals located along its circumferential edges, overrides an inlet ducts which is located in at least one side part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device for delivery control in a rotary piston compressor is known e.g. by DE-OS No. 2539276, which is located in the side part of the housing and is composed of several axially running ducts which open in an annular chamber which is in communication with the inlet duct or with the atmosphere. The ducts are penetrated by a bore in which there is located a movable stop valve which runs parallel to the side wall. Depending upon the position of the stop valve, one or more ducts are opened to suit the conveyed quantity, so that the medium which is to be compressed can pass from the compression chamber through the annular space to the inlet duct or into the open air. When the stop valve is closed, there arises with this construction, however, the disadvantage that the ducts originating from the side wall form, between the working chamber and the stop valve, recesses which promote an undesirable overblowing into the adjacent working chamber and in which a residual volume remains which causes a loss of the delivered quantity and therefore a deterioration in efficiency.